Snow storm
by Chirusa
Summary: After goku and chi chi's divorce RAdditzu took his littel brother to a club. ther is some adult contents, so sprocede with coution.
1. Partay afta da fray

Partay after the fray  
  
There was a party after the fray  
Were danced and some got some play  
We drunk  
And took a dunk  
  
We prolly drank more then our own body weight  
Prolly a swimming pool sized crate  
  
The fight is over  
I musta found a four leaf clover  
  
The Bitch is gone  
Long gone  
  
The deal is done  
And I won  
  
The kids are mine  
She can see them another time  
  
The party is great  
It's a great time to celebrate  
I'm single now  
Don't got a ring on this finger now  
  
My bro. and crew   
Will pull me threw  
They'll show me the ropes  
Up and down the hard slopes   
Of being a single guy  
I have no reason to lie  
I'm glad that she gone!  
Now it time to have some fun!  
  
Me and my crew gonna rock da house!  
Now that I don't got no spouse!  
My bro. gonna teach me howta mingle  
Now that I'm FINALLY single!  
  
My friends are gonna introduce  
They know I'm gonna seduce  
Some fine girl  
With red curls  
  
I'm lookin for a mate  
One that will appreciate  
Me  
And one that'll see  
That I'm not normal…  
So I can't be so corporal!  
  
I can't be tamed!  
My spirit can't be slained!!  
  
Well I'm off again, to join the rest  
The gangs in another drinking contest  
I bet my bro.'s gonna win  
*LOL* his new name should be Sin!  
  
The night if full of surprises  
Tomarrow and every day from now on will be full of silence and calm sunrises   
I'm glad we had a party after the fray  
now i can party all night .. and day!!  
  
well this is based on a story i'm writing called ...well i don't know yet. i can name it "The partay after that fray".. or something like "releif from the snow".. i don't know yet. but if you wanna give sugestions, i'm open.. like always. well review..  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or eny of the charecters in it. and if your wonderoin about Goku's english... LEAVE ME ALONE!! i can barely speak norally, and i like him this way!!! soo NYAHHH *sticks out her tongue!* 


	2. Caught in the act

Partay after the fray  
  
After several months Goku was finally out court. The ordeal was over. Phew... Great, now it ok. To go over ta his house!!  
  
The morning started semi normally... everyone immediately went to the kitchen to go eat. But only one was lingering as he walked. His feet dragged and his unruly hair was in even more of a mess then usual. He was in noting more then his cupcake boxers and his tail, mumbling incoherent things and scratching his head occasionally.   
Walking down the stairs seemed like a chore, and carrying out a conversation seemed even harder. As he stumbled into the kitchen everyone went silent, and there mouths hung opening surprise.  
Goku: *groggily* What are you guys staring at?!  
Chir: *resumes eating* You Goku..!  
Goku walked to the fridge and got a carton of O.J... He walked to the large table and sat down.   
Rad: Dude... you look stoned!  
Everyone [but Goku]: shut up!!  
Goku: leave me alone Radditz!  
Rad: okokokok... don't have a heart attack!  
He was kicked from under the table and slapped over the head. Getting the hint he shut up and resumed eating his breakfast.  
Goku drank his orange juice and nothing more.   
The day resumed and no one seemed to notice how vegeta seemed to not be there. In fact he wasn't even in the room... or the house.  
But no one did a thing; everyone was in too much of a "mood" to do much. Goku sat on the couch all morning eating cookies and playing with a small, blue rubber ball. The teens ether did there HW. Or watched TV. Radditzu was sent on a mindless arrant, mostly to keep him from doing any damage...  
  
[now I ask if any of you want to know what happed.. well I'll tell you it all happened several years ago. as most of you know Goku and Chi chi didn't have the best marriage in the world. so 5 months ago they decided to get a divorce....]  
[Flashback... several months ago]  
  
Goku walked threw the Son household, looking for his 'wife' for various reasons: one it was a full moon, two he was hungry, and three, he was alone. The boys were over at the CC and vegeta couldn't be found, as well as Radditzu.  
As he walked by his old room a strange smell filled the air, it was faintly familiar. His Saiyan hearing picked up a faint sound, one of light pants and giggles. One part of his consciousness told him to barge in the room and see what is going on. Another told him it was noting, because despite Chi chi's nagging and Bitchery, she was still trustworthy. At least that's what the gentle Saiyan wanted to believe.  
He opened the door a crack, peering in he saw what he thought he would never see. His wife of over 20 years [him actually being alive with her] laid on the bed, her hands fisted in locks of black hair, she was clothed, and her skirt was lifted though. An unknown man was between her legs; his partially clothed body was glazed in a thin layer of sweat. His Tongue jutting into her womanhood, as she moaned louder each time. After each firm thrust of his tongue she would moan louder, or mutter words like "harder" or "faster" or something of that nature...  
This whole display was too much for the tall Saiyan. He closed the door, as silently as he could, dropping to his knees, hot tears dripped down his face, stinging his cheeks. The salty liquid built up on his quivering lip.  
Goku; h-ho-how-w-w... *quivering* c-c-could s-sh-she? .....  
His tears stopped and his eyes burned a blood red hue. His tail bristles and thrashed. Jumping to his feet he threw open the door. The two surprised lover's eyes grew with surprise and fear.  
Chi Chi: g-Goku... what are you doing here??!  
Daemen [Day-men]: Who?? *he tripped trying to pull up his pants*  
Goku's eyes where glowing a dangerous color. One only achieved by a truly angered Saiyan.  
Goku: Shut it!! *he growled*   
Chi chi jumped off the bed and straitened her skirt, an angry expression painted her normally beautiful features.  
Chi Chi: Goku!! You have some nerve coming in here!!  
Goku: I have "some nerve"?!?!?!?! What the fuck!! I come home and I see you getting eaten!!! I HAVE THE NERVE!!??? Then what does the fuck say about you???  
chi chi's face flushed red, with anger, embarrassment, or guilt it was hard to tell. But this didn't stop Chi Chi's lover Daemen.  
Daemon: Now see here... I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in here and yell at her!  
Goku looked at the man; he was hansom, black hair with hazel eyes, his skin a dark bronze. He was a muscular man, lean, but still no match for a Saiyan, not at all. His Pl. must have been a 1 at most.   
The enraged Saiyan growled at the man, and spoke in a voiced infused with a rich venom and raw amount of power and coldness.  
Goku: Do you honestly want to know who I am?  
Daemon: *in an angered voice* YES!   
Goku: I am this woman's husband! And I lived here! I am the father to her children!! In fact I should ask you YOU are!?  
Deamon: My name is Deamon Hadetu! And I am THIS woman's fiancé!  
Goku:… WHAT???  
Chichi: yes Goku, he's my fiancé! Where going to get married!! And you and your alien powers or friends can't stop me!!  
Goku: *his eyes grow dark, and he begins to laugh.* Stop you.. Now why would I stop you?   
Chi chi: w-what? G-Goku why are you laughing like that?  
Goku: because I know that this guy gonna be in the same situation I am in right now..  
Chi chi: *dumbfounded* what?? NEVER! I love him!!   
Goku: ok.. That's fine. And I DON'T love you. So I'll be on my way...   
He smirked a wicked smirk. His tail flickered and slapped around. Turning heal he left. Jumping down to the 1st floor, he headed out, but before he opened the door he said one final thing.  
Goku: oh and Chi Chi, I would like to see you in court, I'll send the papers with Goten.. Good luck Daemon.. *the name was said with the hatred venom of a Saiyan scorned* You'll need it.   
With that he left. Taking to the air he headed for the CC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!  
Author: ok.. That's the first chapter. Hope you like... review, flame.. I don't care. ^o^ well I do care if you review and I do care if you enjoy it. Soo review people!! And the other chapter will be on later...  
Preview of next chapter: They go to court, vegeta disappears, and Goku and chi chi are on Divorce Court !!! And ... stufff!!!!   
[[if you know the name of the judge to the show divorce court, can you tell me?... please!]] 


End file.
